


Jealous Love

by AwardWinningKiss



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwardWinningKiss/pseuds/AwardWinningKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron bumps into an old flame on a night out, a whirlwind romance follows, and Robert is not happy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decisons

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters belong to Emmerdale. This story is purely fictional. Strong language throughout

Fuck Robert Sugden. Fuck him. His stupid blonde hair, his cocksure personality, fuck everything about him. Aaron had had enough. He had enough of being the dirty little secret. His Mum was right, Robert was never going to leave Chrissie. Chrissie was his safety net, the only connecting Robert fucking Sugden to everything he'd ever wanted. Money and power. There was no way he would lose that without a fight. Aaron knew that all too well. The last time Chrissie kicked Robert out, all he wanted to do was get her back. Aaron was stupid to think that it would mean they'd one day become official. He was stupid to let himself get into that situation in the first place. He'd admired Robert from a distance before, kept it to himself, but when the young mechanic first clapped eyes on him, that was it. Something made Aaron want him. He still couldn't figure out what it was that made Robert so irresistible, he still wasn't even sure what made him fall head over heels in love with him. He knew he had to try and forget about him, it was destroying him. It's horrible wanting someone you can't have, It was taking it's toll on Aaron's health, and his friends and family began to notice and question why Aaron seemed to lose his spark, Why he didn't seem bothered by the fact the scrapyard was in trouble, that he and Adam would be thousands of pounds in debt to Robert if it all went wrong, Why he always seemed to be injuring himself at work, and at home. It was all Aaron's doing though, those injuries, the screwdriver that slipped and sliced his hand open, the pint glass that cut his hand, the fall in the woods while out running. He was damn close to being rushed to hospital the other day when he got distracted and walked out in front of Alicia's car. Poor girl was terrified. This needed to stop, and it needed to stop now. He had the rest of his life ahead of him, all those chances he could have to meet someone, someone who could be even more special than Robert. It wasn't going to be easy, he knew that much, but something had to change. If Robert could do this to him, and still live the perfect life in the big house with a wife and father-in-law with more money than they know what to do with, and still manage to sleep at night, then Aaron could too. In fact he DESERVED it. He deserved more than that. he splashed on some aftershave, grabbed his new jacket, and went downstairs to wait for Adam, tonight was the start of the rest of his life. Fuck Robert Sugden.


	2. Chapter 2

"Maybe this was a bad idea mate...." Aaron sighed, as he swirled the remainder of his beer around its bottle.  
"Oh come on Aaron..You've been a right grump all night. This was your idea anyway!"  
"Yeah I know..i just...Oh I don't know."  
Adam shuffled closer to his mate "Right, There's something the matter with you, and I'm not leaving you alone til you tell me. Is it a lad? Are you in any trouble?"  
Aaron sighed and rested his had on the table, closing his eyes. "I've been really, REALLY stupid."  
"What is it?" Adam asked, unable to hide the panic in his voice.  
Aaron lifted his head and sighed. "I've been sleeping with Robert, I've fallen in love with him and he doesn't want to know."  
"Bloody hell Aaron! How long?"  
"On and off since December."  
"So Katie was right then? Oh Aaron.."  
"I was gonna tell her. I couldn't stand by and watch her relationship with Andy fall apart. I'd arranged to meet her at Wylie's the day she...I killed her, Adam."  
"How could you have known it wasn't safe?"  
"She's dead cause of me mate.."  
"Is this why you're self-harming again? And don't deny it Aaron. I saw you in the scrapyard the other day, running a screw across your arm, making it bleed. I didn't approach you cause it would have freaked you out, but this is all connected isn't it? The screwdriver incident, this running obsession...please tell me you didn't mean to walk out infront of Alicia's car the other day..."  
Aaron shook his head. "I was tired from running, I wasn't concentrating."  
Adam moved closer and wrapped his arm around Aaron's shoulders "What happened to Katie, wasn't your fault. It still could have collapsed even if you were there, and you told her about Robert. Only it wouldn't have been just her we'd have lost. You've got to stop this, Aaron."  
Aaron smiled and nodded "Yeah. That's why I'm here. Slim pickings tnight though.." Aaron grimaced, looking around the bar. Nobody stood out for him. He couldn't tell whether it was because all the fit ones were someone else or because of Robert. Someone eventually did catch his eye though. The familiar brunette standing at the bar....He hadn't changed a bit, maybe a bit more toned, Aaron thought, but everything else about him was just as Aaron remembered. Adam realised his friend was distracted, and followed his gaze.  
"Mate... Is that..."  
"Yep. Flynn Buchanan.."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aaron stared over at Flynn, smiling to himself, Flynn stood out in the crowd, he always had. His short brown hair, now illuminated with blonde highlights, the familiar smile, The red checked shirt he was wearing when Aaron had first met him all those years ago. Damn he looked good.   
"See ya mate." Aaron winked, nudging Adam  
"You're leaving me alone?"  
"Scared someone's going to chat you up?" Aaron laughed.  
"What if they don't take no for an answer?"  
"Ads, mate, not all gay men are like that, but if it'll help you out..." Aaron pulled a pen from his jacket pocket, scrawled the word "STRAIGHT" on Adam's forehead in capital letters and made his way over to the bar to join Flynn.  
Aaron tried to figure out how to make his move, would it seem too clingy if Aaron confessed he'd spotted him from the other side of the bar? Would Flynn laugh at him? He settled on a standard manoevure, one that had been done to him countless times, he made contact with Flynn as he took his place at the bar, apologised and pretended not to recognise him.  
"Aaron?"  
"Who wants to know?" Aaron asked, not meeting Flynn's gaze  
"You know who I am, you've been staring at me for the last five minutes." Flynn laughed  
Shit.  
Aaron smiled to himself and extended his hand for Flynn to shake. "Haven't seen you in here for a while Aaron!"  
"Yeah I've been living in France mate, been back about a year now. What you doing in here anyway? I'd have thought someone would have snapped you up by now!"  
"They did, but he was just using me, I was just a distraction to him. I still haven't worked out whether he was gay, bi, or just a total arsehole."  
"Sorry." Aaron smiled  
"He just got me so angry. I mean why? Why do people do that? Anyway. Enough of that! I'm surprised you haven't found anyone yourself!"  
"I think we've both been in similar situations mate. I've gone one better though, Mine's married... to a girl."  
"Mine was engaged to one. Him and is family uprooted though, moved quite close to you actually. It's a good thing too cause I swear to god if I ever see him again I'll kick his pretentious arse around Yorkshire."  
"Moved quite close to Emmerdale? Flynn....this lad, what did he look like?"  
"He was gorgeous mate. Got me interested straight away. Tall, blonde, splashed the cash about a bit, not that that mattered, but it was nice to have someone spend a bit of money on me, y'know?"  
"His name wasn't Robert, was it? Robert Sugden?"  
"Yeah. You know him?"  
"You could say that..." Aaron cringed, desperate to hide his reddening cheeks.


End file.
